Yugi, what's a cold?
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: When Yugi gets a cold, Yami can't stop asking questions. Random YxYY


OK, I have no idea how I came up with this. I guess it's because I'm ill at the moment and I'm stuck at home completely bored. I was watching an old Yu-Gi-Oh! DVD when I just suddenly got this idea. I grabbed my laptop and just started writing. I guess that's what happens when you're ill and you have nothing to do.

Title: Yugi, what's a 'cold'?

Rating: T

Genre: General

Summary: When Yugi gets a cold, Yami can't stop asking questions. YxYY

"Speaking"

/Yami to Yugi through the mind link/

'Yugi to Yami in the mind link'

-I-

"Yugi, why are you not at school today?"

"Because the school's closed."

"Oh…Why is the school closed?"

"Because nearly everyone has caught a…a…ahchoo!"

"Bless you."

"Thanks. Anyway, as I was saying: the school is closed because everyone seems to have caught this bug that's going around."

"'Bug'?"

"That's what I said."

"What type of 'bug' do you mean? A beetle?"

"No no no! When I say 'bug', I mean an illness. Everyone's caught a _cold_ bug."

"A 'cold bug'?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…are there hot 'bugs' as well?"

"No! When I say a 'cold bug', I mean everyone's caught a cold!"

"Oh…What's a cold?"

"Oh boy…"

"I only asked! I'm curious Yugi. Back in Ancient Egypt, no one ever caught this…'cold'."

"OK OK. Right…have you heard of the flu?"

"I think so. Your grandfather had it last Christmas, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. Well, a 'cold' is a bit like the flu, only not as bad."

"Oh…"

"Get it?"

"I think so…"

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"…So, this 'bug' makes a person ill?"

"That's what I said."

"Is that why your voice sounds different?"

"Yup."

"And is that why you're still in bed when it's…1 o'clock in the afternoon?"

"That's right…"

"And is that why you're shivering?"

"I'm cold!"

"But the heating is on."

"So? I'm ill Yami! I feel cold because I have a cold!"

"OK OK! You don't have to get mad at me…"

"I'm not getting mad. I just have a really bad headache."

"Poor aibou…"

"Yes, poor me. Can I get some sleep now?"

"Let me check your temperature first. Come here…"

"Err…Yami…what are you doing?"

"I'm touching your forehead to check your temperature."

"Can't you use a thermometer?"

"This was what we did whenever anyone got ill back in Egypt."

"But I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Oh come on, how bad can it be?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"Now, lets see…HOLY SHIT! Yugi, you're burning up!"

"Told ya…"

"You're hotter than Ra!"

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"Can't we use something to control your temperature?"

"Well, I _am_ due to take some more medicine…"

"'Medicine'? What's that?"

"It's stuff you use to help get better."

"Great! Where is it?"

"Over there on the desk. That bottle over there…no not that one! The _other_ bottle. The brown one with the label on it."

"This one?"

"Yup."

"What's inside this thing?"

"Yami, don't shake it…Now what are you doing?"

"I'm taking the lid off. I want to know what it smells like."

"It smells and tastes horrible."

"It smells nice. I wonder what it tastes like?"

"I told you, it's medicine. That means it doesn't taste as good as it smells."

"Who says?"

"Me and the rest of the world."

"Well something that smells this good can't be as bad as you say it is. I think I'll try some…"

"I wouldn't do that…"

"…"

"Yami?"

"…"

"Are you Ok? Yami?"

"…"

"You know you need to swallow it to get rid of it. You're turning blue."

"…URG!"

"Or you could spit it out in my bin…"

"That is disgusting! How can you eat something like this!"

"It's not like I have a choice. I _have_ to take it in order to get better."

"Don't you know of any other medicines?"

"…W-why…can you?…"

"Well…actually…"

"…Actually, what?"

"Hmm…Is your grandfather home?"

"No, he's out getting some food. Why?…"

"Hehe…"

"Yami…what are you up to? Why have you got that smirk on your face?"

"I'm going to help you get better…"

"But how do you-"

"…"

"…"

'Yami, what are you doing?'

/Giving you my own special medicine/

'A Kiss?'

/Yes. Anything wrong with that/

'Nope! No complaints here!'

/He…thought so…Now, let me help you get better aibou…/

The next morning…

"Aw man! What a night! That's gotta be one of the best night's sleep I've ever had! Hey, Yami, you awake yet?"

"…"

"Yami?"

"…Gmpf…"

"Yami!"

"Huh! What!"

"Hey, are you OK? You don't look so good?"

"I'm OK. Just a little groggy…"

"Are you sure. You look kinda pale?"

"I'm sure…ah…ah…ahchoo!"

"Whoa! Bless you."

"Thanks…Urg, I feel so ill…"

"Looks like you caught my cold."

"_Great…_"

"Hehe. Don't worry, it'll pass."

"I hope so."

"…"

"…"

"Hey Yami, want some medicine?"

**The End**

-I-

Random, I know. But I felt like writing this. I'm not usually a Shonenai fan, but there's something about Yugi and Yami that you can't not hate, you know? Please R&R and help me feel better!


End file.
